You're my somthing
by Sindalstar
Summary: Sometimes all you need is knowing someone's there when someone else leaves.   Fox/Wolf Fluff. No likey no ready


_Been a while, so i thought I'd get a nice short out to keep the fluff moving_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox_

_Warning: Contains homosexual men fluff, don't like, no read go away_

_Enjoy =3_

You're my something

By Sindal

The service had been a gloomy, though funerals were seldom, if ever, party events. Especially not for people who had been alive for a long enough time to meet a large amount of people. It was at least a comforting thought the old hare had not died in pain or shot out of the stars but rather peacefully from age.

That was what Fox though either way as he stared into the crowds of people in black. Krystal and the other's had shown too but not many words were exchanged between them besides the pleasantries short mildly awkward catch up questions that no one really had a good answer for besides "Been alright". He'd not seen them for a few years but Peppy's wedding wasn't the place for it.

Wolf had come with him too, but had wander off somewhere in the sea of onyx cloth. "He'll be missed" "He was a good man" "He served us well" "He was a mentor to most of us". All thing Fox had heard one way or another throughout the day, but none of them did Peppy any justice for Fox. No words could come close when you lost your foster father that never was, but might as well have been.

The vulpine was leaning against a wall watching, with unfocused eyes, the people roam about. Kind of like zombies, but without the biting and evil brain eating...no, he shouldn't think about zombies at a funeral. It was just bad luck. He shook his head and headed outside. Peppy's retirement house was actually kind of big. He sat at the stone stoop step outside the main door and stared into Peppy's little garden; One of his old man hobbies.

It wasn't a bad day out. A very gentle wind brushed along the orange fur over his muzzle; just how Peppy would have wanted. The buzz inside was the only real sound about the area. In the distance he could see the various hovercars parked, the others littering the road in front. One thing caught his eye eventually though. His car was missing from its spot.

Fox smiled just a bit, Wolf must have slipped away...not that it bothered him much. He only came because Fox asked him to. He'd just phone later he supposed, or get a lift with someone else. Still...Seeing the others was nice he guessed. After they retired the team had not really made an effort to stick together and keep in touch with their lives. Everyone seemed ok...well, everyone but Peppy. Heh, leave it to Peppy to bring them together again even in death...

...Death...

Fox bowed his head and closed his eyes, embracing the darkness and wondered what it would be like to be dead. He wasn't religious or anything, but it was something no one really knew. Part of him could see the big old hare rocking back and forth on a chair of cloud, then telling the younger dead people to keep it down or he'll have to come down there and give them another finger wagging.

It made him laugh softly, something he hadn't done yet that day. As he opened his eyes, he heard a grunt beside and looked. There sat Wolf at his side.

"The hell did you come from?" Fox asked with the surprise audible in his voice.

"Somewhere" Wolf replied back, wearing the same black suit the others did back inside. If Fox wasn't so down, he would have said something about how handsome eveningwear made him look. Then again, lots of things made him look handsome.

"...you gonna miss him?" Wolf asked suddenly.

Fox shrugged gently, looking forward into space again "maybe...I'm used to death, and it's not like I've been spend that much time with him the past year or so anyway. Though I guess yea, but I'll get over it soon enough"

Wolf didn't say anything for a while and then extended his arm out "Here".

Fox looked down at the other's paw "An ice cream cone?" Fox stared with a raised brow at the little white vanilla treat.

Wolf furrowed his brows in annoyance "Just take it will ya? I had to drive back into town and have people stare at me like I'm a retard"

Fox took the tiny cone, staring before mentally shrugging and started to lick at it. Its taste contradicted his mood.

"Though you'd take this a bit personally, so I remembered that whenever kids are sad, you always see it in those stupid ads that ice cream makes them feel better"

Fox's head snapped to glare at the other "You calming me a kid?"

Wolf smirked softly back "Peppy's kid"

The vulpine's face softened and looked back down at the cone, starting to lick again. He hated to admit it but... "Ok, maybe I do feel a bit better"

Wolf's purple eyes softened on Fox, putting a large arm around him and pulling him closer "we bother lost our dads in tragic ways Fox, I know what it's like too. You just lost that guy who became like our dad. No matter your age, some part of you is still a kid who will whine on the inside for them to come back. But we end up having to be mature about it when the people you look up to go underground."

Fox turned his head, childishly looking away on cue "Shut up" he mumbled over the vanilla.

"But it's ok though. I didn't know him much or at all really but I think he would have wanted you to mourn him quickly, then move on" Wolf's lip tugged at a smile around the corners.

Fox breathed a sigh, his bushy tail flicking idly behind him "You know what your saying isn't really helping right?"

Wolf grinned properly now, patting Fox's shoulder "Yeah, I know...was just my crappy attempt at doing something good for you for the change".

Fox tilted his head a bit at that, turning his head to look back at the lupine curiously "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everything swung right again when you came in my life Fox, you know that. The bounty on my head got pulled off. I got a honest job next to you, a place to live where I won't have to worry about being hunted off bla bla bla whatever" Wolf's smile turned coy and stroked the shoulder "You...were MY Peppy"

It took a few seconds for the actual meaning behind being Wolf's Peppy to sink in. When it did, Fox smiled. That was the other thing he hadn't done honestly the whole day "All this time is starting to get to you Wolf, you are no longer a badass"

"Shaddup"

"And you can't be my Peppy, no one can replace him..."

Fox watched the grin on Wolf's face fade slightly, knowing full well he just stabbed Wolf's moral, and let the wound breath a bit before adding "Your better"

"What's that?" the lupine questioned, the first-aid plaster on his pride in place.

"You're my Wolf"

The scar healed "And what makes being your Wolf better than being your Peppy?"

"My wolf gets me free ice cream and I can't have sex with my Peppy"

They laughed; an innocent sound that was foreign to death.

Fox looked down at his cone. All that was left was the wafer. He crunched down on it, and licked his lips contently when done "Hmm...Ice cream really does make you feel better...guess that's why girls eat so much of it when they get depressed"

"So you feel better then?"

Fox nodded once "Yeah, thanks. Didn't even think I needed to be cheered up, but it helped"

"Sure? Cause I was saving something as a last resort" Wolf grinned mischievously

Fox grinned right back "What's that?"

Wolf leaned in close to Fox's ear and in the best voice he could, whispered "Do a barrel roll"

Fox burst out laughing "O-oh god, my sides!" Wolf watched in quiet delight as his vulpine's eyes began to twinkle again. He pulled Fox closer and hugged him with both arms, hoping the rare fuzzy feeling inside of him spread out to his paws so Fox could feel...god, he really was getting soft...too late to be worrying about it anymore.

"It's more funny cause the way you said it made it sound dirty..." Fox grinned

"I can arrange that." Wink~

"I'm sure you can."

The vulpine nested his head in Wolf's neck as he stopped laughing, starting to murr instead as Wolf' nuzzled into his head between his ears, an old affectionate spot.

"Want to go home?"

"...Yeah, Peppy never would have wanted a whole commotion of a funeral like this anyway" Fox said softly, feeling tired all of a sudden.

Wolf kissed Fox's head, then his fuzzy cheek and stroked his shoulder comfortingly "C'mon" standing with another grunt and padding off, Fox following suit wordlessly.

From the window inside, Krystal stared at the two get in their car and take off with crossed arms, Falco besides her smoking a drag.

"What you staring at woman?"

"They're oddly cute together..." Krystal said "Makes me jealous"

"Whatever, it's still gross" Falco puffed, and slouched against the wall.

Up in the sky, Fox glanced down at the ground. He felt Wolf's fingers stroke his cheek when they slowed to join the car streams and grinned when Wolf asked "You think Peppy minded much about us?"

"...Nah, Peppy never cared much about who people loved and he wouldn't have been hard to win over if you behaved." Fox chuckled, trying to picture those few encounters and visits in his head. It would be worth a laugh, especially if it was a full team visit.

The vulpine scrolled his eyes down to his paw, a silver band gleaming out of the orange fur on his finger.

"Would have had to ask his blessing too"

"What?" Wolf turned his head at the random comment

Fox held up his paw, shaking it so the silver gleamed in the light, a happy grin on his lips "For this little fella".

Wolf chuckled softly and held onto that paw, stroking the soft fur and the ring happily"Would all be worth it"

Fox smiled, then looked forward ahead of him, something Peppy taught him to do. Not just Peppy though, Wolf too. In the corner of his mind, he spoke his last words to the hare as if he were floating before him

'...I'm gonna be alright Peppy...I got someone else to care for now, just as he's gonna care for me...everything's gonna be alright'

-END-

_Whew this took quicker than I thought it would. Just goes to show one simple fact._

_I'm a lazy cat XD_

_Review pwease_


End file.
